


Reunited

by annablack1102



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Come Eating, F/M, Language, Negan's POV, Oral Sex, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Sex, prisoner!Negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annablack1102/pseuds/annablack1102
Summary: Negan is finally out of his cell and he runs into one of his former wives.





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [genevievedarcygranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievedarcygranger/gifts).



> I wrote this with my lovely beta who has helped me so much with my writing lately and I don't know how to ever thank you. Love you baby xx

Freedom tasted so sweet. 

It'd been years since he'd been allowed this freedom. There were a couple times he'd made his way out of his shit hole cell, but he hardly counted that as freedom. The first time he'd spent remembering just how far he'd fallen and the second he was too worried about Judith to think of anything else. 

But after everything settled, after he helped take care of everyone and killed that psychopath Alpha, Michonne had finally let him out. 

There were conditions, of course. Negan had to work and he had to be back in his cell at night. At first he was allowed out under supervision. But it'd been over a week with no incidents or any signs that he would try something, so she gave him a break. Which meant if he wanted to take a walk around their little community and see it all for himself, he could do just that. 

People weren't thrilled he was out, though no one was brave enough to stand up against Michonne. Except maybe Daryl, but he was still at Hilltop so that wasn't an issue. All the same, no one went out of their way to be nice to him. He lost count of the dirty looks thrown his way or the number of times people suddenly changed directions as to not cross paths with him. He didn't let it get to him. He'd still greet them with a wide grin and a “Howdy, neighbor.” 

As he walked through the apple trees, his eyes landed on a slim figure that looked awfully familiar. He smirked as he watched you reaching high for a very specific apple, too high for your dainty hands to reach. He stepped up behind you and snatched it from the tree with ease. 

You gasped and turned to face him, your eyes going wide. He remembered those eyes. He remembered how they'd close tight when he pleasured you and how big they'd get as he shoved his dick deep in your throat. 

“Mornin’ darlin’,” Negan greeted with a smirk, tossing the apple with a little spin in the air before catching it again. “Been a while.” 

“Yeah, it has,” you agreed, sounding nervous. 

“Didn't realize you'd been living here. You never came to visit,” he teased, looking down at her. His mind quickly filled with images of you and your past with him. He'd thought of his former wives over the years, but he hadn't expected to see them again. 

“I don't think you were really allowed visitors,” you tried to argue. 

“Would you have come if I were?” Negan asked, already sure of the answer. Your lack of response only confirmed it. He sighed and twirled the apple in his hand again, if only to distract himself from what he was about to say. “You girls had to put up with a lot of fuckin’ shit from me. Shit you shoulda never had to deal with. I was an asshole for putting y'all in that position.” He held out the apple to you, giving you his most sincere look. “I'm sorry.” 

He meant it, too. He'd had plenty of time to think about what he'd done. How the power had gotten to his head. How he should have never accepted the notion of multiple wives. At the time he'd been living the dream, fucking five women and trying to avoid thinking of Lucille as much as possible. Now he realized he was a piece of shit for allowing that to go on. They hadn't been happy with him, he'd known that then. But he exploited their need to survive anyways, offering them a solution that benefited him more than anyone. 

You looked hesitant as you slowly took the apple from him, those eyes looking up to his again. “Thank you…” you sounded unsure, as if his apology was some kind of trap. He could understand that, though. 

As the wind picked up, the leaves on the tree above you both started to flutter and snap off the tree. Negan reached out, plucking a few that landed in your hair. He couldn't resist running his fingers through it, trying to remember the last time he'd been able to touch someone. 

“Fuck, it's been a while…” He voiced his thoughts aloud, his mind littered with filth. Of all the things he'd like to do to you if you'd let him. 

“Negan…” you said, sounding nervous again. 

“Oh, it's Negan, now? I remember a time where it used to be Daddy.” He teased, wishing he could hear you say it again. 

“Negan!” You hissed in embarrassment, your eyes darting around to make sure no one had heard him. 

“You always were my favorite, you know.” 

You looked skeptical as your rolled your eyes, though something in the way you spoke made him think he peaked your interest. “You're just saying that.” 

“I am certainly fuckin’ not. Damn, girl. The way you used to sing my name when you were on the brink… I get hard just thinking about it.” He grinned, enjoying his freedom a little too much. It was too easy to fall back into his old self, where his filter was severely lacking. 

As he looked down at you, he could tell you were torn between embarrassment and intrigue. 

“I know I ain't got any right to ask, but God damn it, baby girl… you have no idea how badly I'd like to get a taste of that sweet, sweet peach again.” You swayed a bit, looking at him in consideration. He laid it on thick then, getting a little desperate at this point. But he kept his head on straight as he leaned a little closer, talking to you in the deep southern drawl. The same tone that used to make your knees weak until you gave him whatever he wanted. “C'mon, darlin’. You know I can make you feel good. You know Daddy will take good care of you…” he trailed off, letting his hand graze your cheek. 

“Daddy…” You whimpered, and he couldn't help but wonder how long it'd been for you, too. 

“There's a good girl. Why don't you take me back to your place, sweetheart?” 

You didn't waste time then, grasping his hand to drag him off to a row of houses. If anyone noticed, neither of you cared. 

As soon as the door closed, Negan took your face in his hands, kissing you with purpose. It was slower than you were used to, though, and he knew it. He was trying to savor the moment, enjoy every sound and breath you made. He shivered under your touch as you grasped his shirt, tugging him closer. 

Negan kept walking until he’d backed you against a wall. His hands trailed down your body, groping as he went, until he found your thighs. He gripped them tight, hoisted you up, and pressed you firmly into the wall with his hips. The groan that poured from his chest made you whimper. 

It felt unbelievably good to have a woman in his arms again. Especially one he was already familiar with. As much as he hated to admit it, he doubted he’d have the same confidence he used to with someone he didn’t already know intimately. It’d been a lot of years, too many in his opinion, since he’d touched a woman and part of him worried his body wouldn’t react the way he wanted it to. He was getting older, after all. 

So far, though, that hadn’t been a problem. He had been growing hard since he stepped through your front door and now he was aching, pressed against your leg. “Bedroom?” He panted, his lips finding your neck to get a taste of your skin. He barely paid attention to the direction you gave until you tugged on his hair, ripping another groan out of him. “Fuuuck…” He growled, the intensity of it all getting to him. 

As good as it felt, it was all so foreign to him. Every time your hands passed over his skin, he felt like they let a trail of fire in their wake. His body was still adjusting to the touch and mentally he was out of his element. 

But he carried you to the bedroom and laid you on the bed, letting you drag him down with you. He pressed his weight into you, rolling his hips for some friction and nearly cumming at the cry you gave him. 

That was another thing that worried him. It’d been so long he wasn’t sure he’d have the same stamina he had before. He felt like a fucking virgin all over again. Like all you had to do was breathe in his ear a certain way and he’d blow his load. 

“Daddy…” You whimpered, dragging his lips back to yours. He groaned against them and started working at your clothes. He wasn’t even disappointed when it came time to part so he could undress you because right there in front of them were the first set of tits he’d seen in a very long time. 

Negan took his time then, sucking your nipples and rubbing his face between your breasts. All the while you ran your fingers through his hair, sending shivers down his spine and straight to his cock. As you tugged again, he groaned, allowing you to drag him back up to your lips. He also let you roll until you were the one on top, grinding against his hard cock, still tucked away. 

“That feels amazing…” Negan groaned, letting his head fall back against the pillows. He let you undress him then, his mind spinning as you lay kisses and licks and bites all down his neck and chest. When you reached his happy trail, his hand shot out to stop you. “Darlin’, as much as I love the way you look with my cock in your mouth...we gotta put a pin in that.” 

Before you could question it, he had you on your back again and he was the one kissing down the length of your body. His eyes flickered up at the soft moans each time, his ego growing with every sound. He spread your legs and licked his lips as his eyes landed on your wet pussy. 

“Je-sus...” He chuckled and leaned in, slowly licking a stripe through your folds. He groaned softly at the taste before diving in for more. Feeling you squirm under him, he wrapped his arms under your thighs to hold your hips in place. Negan’s eyes flicked up again as you called his name, but then your fingers were in his hair, tugging him closer again. He groaned in response and thrust his tongue as deep into your cunt as he could. 

His senses were in overload. Between the taste of your pussy, the touch of your hands, and the sounds you made...he was damn near shaking with need. But he was also determined to make it good for you. He missed giving his all to a woman and listening to her sing his praises. He missed the way a woman’s voice would crack as she cried his name, missed nails in his skin and heels dug into his back trying to get more of him. Fuck, he missed sex, he missed touching, intimacy, being close to people.

As your cries grew louder, he could tell you were getting closer. He knew you were right on the edge. Negan redoubled his efforts and moaned loud against your hot, wet flesh, loving the way you shivered under the vibrations. He pulled back just enough to mutter that little phrase that never failed to send you over the edge, “Cum for me.” 

Watching you fall apart nearly did him in. He wasted no time in spreading your legs wide and climbing up between them. You hadn’t even come down yet before he was pushing into you, gripping the bed sheets tight in his hands. 

The feel of your velvety cunt wrapped around his dick after so many months - hell, years - fucking his spit-slickened fist at best; Negan didn’t know how it could ever compare. And it was more than just the wet gush of sodden pussy, all fluttering walls and tightening muscles. It was also your breathy pants brushing over his cheek bones, your breath sweet from apples, warm and damp like an echo of your pussy. It was your palms, roughened from work and survival, searching for purchase on his sweaty skin, up and down his back and curving around his shoulder blades. Every inch and curve and plane of your skin pressed against his from pelvis to sternum made his nerve endings sing and spark, and your legs had a strangling grip around his hips, the tilt of your hip bones encouraging him to slide deeper and causing his pubic bone to stimulate your clit. 

He was so close already that all he could do was breathe. Every breath he took into his lungs through his nose reeked of sex and your feminine musk and sweat, and when he panted through his mouth he could almost taste it as if his mouth was on your pussy again. His eyes had unintentionally closed, and he forced them open now to look at your rapturous face. There were the familiar signs, your wide open mouth and tightly shut eyes, hair sticking to your forehead and tangled and damp. Already the love bites on your neck bloomed. “Fuck,” Negan muttered, and for once his mouth couldn’t work with him to speak, “Fuck.” 

Dropping his forehead down to your chest, his eyes shut again and he realized he was trembling, not from the struggle of holding this position but because it was all too much. It was like being drunk after breaking a really long dry spell. That’s what it was. He felt drunk, stomach churning, head spinning, heart fluttering, fucking drunk. 

Just as he was starting to feel a little embarrassed, your hand brushed over his head, as soft as if you were petting a kitten known to scratch. It calmed him instantly, and his harsh trembling subsided, though they didn’t entirely fade away. Negan lifted his head to look at you again, and you were already watching him, not looking smug or concerned, but happy. You cupped his cheek, fingertips resting just below his eye, and brushed your thumb across his mouth, his lips pursing in a distracted kiss automatically. “I missed you,” you whispered your confession. 

From the inside out, Negan glowed warm, and that smile curved his mouth again. He probably hadn’t smiled like this in a while either. “Goddamn, baby girl, I missed you, too.” And it was, not just the act of sex, but also you. He hadn’t been lying when he said you were his favorite. Unable to hold himself back, he dipped his mouth down for another soul-searching kiss, and waited for the heat inside of him to be tameable for him again.

Negan was suddenly caught off-guard when you raked your nails down his back, grabbing two greedy handfuls of his ass in your palms for a squeeze. “Mmm, if you don’t move, Daddy, if you don’t fuck me, I’m gonna fuck you.” 

Choking on a laugh, Negan brushed the tip of his nose against yours and stubbornly stayed still. “Is that a threat, baby girl?” He nipped at your bottom lip with his own lips, gentle for now. “Or a promise?” 

Surprising him, you rolled him over and sit up straight and high, deliberately clenching around his thick length. “Fuck, Negan, you still talk too much.” Pressing your hands to his chest, you lifted your hips and sunk back down, growing faster as you repeated it over again and again. “Mm, fuck, I’ve missed your cock, Daddy. So. Good.” You tossed your head and moaned into your empty house, so loud Negan was sure people on the street could hear you. 

Well, fuck it. Let them hear. 

Seizing your hips, Negan held on for the ride, not expecting how bold you’d become. It really had been a while for you, too. “Fuck, baby girl, Daddy’s not used to you taking what you want like this.” He dragged his fingertips down for your clit, rolling the bud in tight circles. “Where’s my good girl gone off to? The one who used to beg and plead so fuckin’ sweetly for Daddy’s dick?” 

Not that he was complaining, but this was going to end all too soon, and an unfamiliar lance of insecurity shot through him that you might be a one-and-done kind of girl now.

Rolling your hips, you swirled on his cock, a familiar maneuver Negan remembered only now when you were seated on him again. When he had first married and fucked you, you’d been so shy, and sometimes you still were, but like this you didn’t care how your body shook. You kept your hands on his body, touching every bit of bare skin, and let your breasts hang just out of reach. Goddamn, you were too much now. 

“Well,” your breath hitched even as you teased, “are you gonna take control back, Daddy? You gonna put me in my place?” 

Always one to rise to the challenge, Negan pinned you on your back again and slid home. “You asked for this, baby girl.” 

Negan was a man of his word and he gave you everything he got. He sat up on his knees, gripping your hips tight in his big hands. He plowed into you so hard the bed shook, the headboard drilling little holes in the drywall. You cried his name and gripped the sheets below you, looking for anything to hold onto as his thrusts hit just right spot. 

Throwing his head back, he allowed himself to enjoy the sensations overwhelming him, hating himself for having to go without for so fucking long. All those lonely nights, all those moment where he just longed for a little affection. He’d missed out on so much and now he didn’t want to give it up. He wanted to fuck you again and again until his legs gave out and he passed out from exhaustion. He wanted to make you scream his name so everyone knew he still had it. He wanted so many things, but as always, life shit on him just a little bit. 

His orgasm took him by surprise. He’d been so caught up in the moment, thinking of all the ways he wanted to make you wish you hadn’t challenged him, that he forgot how thin his control was in that moment. All it took was you dragging him back down for a kiss, your pussy tightening around his cock in just the right way, and he was done for. He groaned long and loud, allowing pulse after pulse to paint your insides, emptying his tight sac until he had nothing left. 

As he panted against your neck, he thought he heard a faint whimper. He was too out of it to think much of it, but he definitely felt your hand slip between your bodies. It took his brain a moment to catch up to what you were doing and he felt like shit for it. 

One thing he’d always prided himself on was his ability to pleasure women. He always made sure to take care of their needs first and any time he didn’t, for whatever reason, he’d rectify that before they had a moment to think. He sat up suddenly, smacking your hand away. 

“Negan--” You whined in frustration, but it quickly shifted into a surprised moan as his mouth covered your dripping cunt once more. 

He didn’t give a shit that you were fully loaded to the fucking brim with his jizz. He sucked at your clit and tongued at your entrance, before finally giving in and tongue fucking you while his fingers rubbed circles over your clit. He ignored the bitter taste of his own making and looked up at you where you were writhing on the bed and shouting his name. He knew you were just on the edge of losing it all over again so, using his thumb mixed with your combined juices, he slipped the digit into your tight ass and watched your body seize until his senses were flooded with your essence once more. 

Negan groaned and lapped up everything you had to offer, not willing to waste a bit of it. Just to watch your body twitch in sensitivity, he sucked your clit for good measure. He kissed a wet trail up your body, nipping as he went, until he collapsed onto his back beside you. Automatically, he raised his arm for you to curl up into his side and closed his eyes, basking in the afterglow of what felt like the best sex of his life. 

He figured it was because he appreciated it more than he did before. He’d had plenty encounters with women that left him breathless, but none of those moments meant as much as this one did. He was glad he shared it with you. You, who had always been softer with him and didn’t judge him for his moment of panic. You, who used to be the one to take care of him on his bad days or when he had a severe case of the man cold. He felt lucky to have found you again, though he didn’t know where to go from there. His life for the past several years was just making it through one day at a time, even before he’d been locked in a cell. Now he had a future to think about and that terrified him even more than going back to his ten by ten. 

“You know…” He turned his head to look at you as you spoke up, snuggled under his arm. “This is where you’re supposed to make some stupid, immature joke and dip out.” 

Negan snorted. “Oh, is that what I’m supposed to do?” He teased, playing with the ends of your hair. 

 

“Mhmm,” you hummed, sounding just as worn out as he felt. He watched as you traced circles into his chest hair, a smile playing on his lips as he remembered that you used to do that in the rare cuddly moments after sex. He was glad you didn’t tease him about his stamina, but you had never been one to be be mean. Maybe just a little bit of a tease. 

“Well, shit if you really want me to.” He grinned, pinching your ass before laying a tender kiss against your forehead. 

Negan knew Michonne would be looking for him eventually. He still had to go back to his cell for the night since the Alexandrians weren’t comfortable with him roaming free. But he figured for now, he could enjoy the reunion a little longer and pretend for just a moment that his life was the way it used to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life. They also make me want to write more....


End file.
